DTV
DTV was a series of music videos created by Walt Disney Productions in 1984 using popular music and footage of vintage Disney animation, created out of the trend of music videos on cable channel MTV, which inspired the name of this series. The videos were shown as filler material on Disney Channel and/or Family Channel (as the network did not air commercials, sometimes in Canada its commercial break for Family Channel at this time), as well as being the focus of televisions specials. Home video collections were also released on the VHS, Beta, CED Videodisc, and Laserdisc formats. After the first run of DTV, in 1989 a second series was produced known as DTV². The main title music, known as "RPM", was created in 1981 by a recording company called Killer Tracks. In the opening of DTV, a cheese-like moon zooms out to reveal a black background with musical notes. A silhoutette of the Mickey Mouse head rises from the moon, and the moon exits below the screen. The letter D (in the corporate Disney font) and the letters TV appear and zoom out to attach the head. Finally, after a few seconds, we zoom into the head and revealing several cartoon clips. DTV ceased airing in 1999. A handful of the music videos can currently be viewed on YouTube. From 2009 to 2014, Disney revived the DTV idea in the form of Re-Micks, a similar series of short music videos syncing clips from the classic shorts to pop songs. Television Specials Disney had aired three DTV television specials on NBC in 1986 and 1987: DTV Valentine, DTV Doggone Valentine, and DTV Monster Hits. All three specials had its own theme of music: D-TV Valentine focused on love and romance music; DTV Doggone Valentine focused on love songs with a tribute to Disney's dog and cat characters; and DTV Monster Hits was focused on Halloween themed music and footage. Note: Mickey's Happy Valentine Special, produced in 1989 as part of The Magical World of Disney, follows a similar theme to these programs. DTV Valentine Original Airdate: February 14, 1986, NBC * Betty Everett: The Shoop Shoop Song (It's in His Kiss) * Stevie Wonder: I Just Called to Say I Love You * Madonna: Dress You Up * The Stray Cats: Rock This Town * Lionel Richie: Hello * Desirée Goyette: Hey, Mickey * Elton John & Kiki Dee: Don't Go Breaking My Heart * From Lady and the Tramp: Bella Notte * Elvis Presley: (Let Me Be Your) Teddy Bear * The Eurythmics: There Must Be an Angel (Playing with My Heart) * From Sleeping Beauty: Once Upon a Dream * Huey Lewis and the News: The Heart of Rock & Roll * The Contours: Do You Love Me * From Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs: Some Day My Prince Will Come * Whitney Houston: You Give Good Love Note: * Rebranded as DTV Romancin' in subsequent airings. * This special notably marked Tony Anselmo's first performance as Donald Duck. * This was one of Paul Frees' last performances at Disney before he passed away in November of 1986, voicing the announcer, as well as Ludwig Von Drake. Gallery Dtv valentine 1.jpg Dtv valentine 2.jpg Dtv valentine 3.jpg Dtv valentine 4.jpg Dtv valentine 5.jpg Dtv valentine 6.jpg Dtv valentine 7.jpg Dtv valentine 8.jpg Dtv valentine 9.jpg Dtv valentine 10.jpg Dtv valentine 11.jpg Dtv valentine 12.jpg Dtv valentine 13.jpg Dtv valentine 14.jpg DTV Doggone Valentine Original Airdate: February 13, 1987, NBC * Wham!: Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go * John Travolta & Olivia Newton-John: You're the One That I Want * The Flamingos: I Only Have Eyes for You * Huey Lewis and the News: Workin' for a Livin' * The Bee Gees: Stayin' Alive * Kenny Rogers: Lady * "Weird Al" Yankovic: Eat It * George Thorogood & The Destroyers: Bad to the Bone * Paul Anka: Puppy Love * From "Lady and the Tramp": The Siamese Cat Song * The Soul Survivors: Expressway to Your Heart * The Stray Cats: Stray Cat Strut * Deniece Williams: Let's Hear It for the Boy * Maurice Williams & The Zodiacs: Stay Note: * Announcer was Founding MTV "VJ" J.J. Jackson (d. 2004). * Rebranded as DTV Doggone Hits in subsequent airings. * This special notably marked Bill Farmer's first performance as Goofy. ''DTV Monster Hits'' Original Airdate: October 30, 1987, NBC Note: Narrated by Jeffrey Jones as the Magic Mirror; and featuring June Foray as the voice of Witch Hazel, with Gary Owens as announcer. *Michael Jackson: Thriller *Ray Parker, Jr.: Ghostbusters *Creedence Clearwater Revival : Bad Moon Rising *Bobby "Boris" Pickett featuring The Crypt-Kickers: Monster Mash *Rockwell: Somebody's Watching Me *Electric Light Orchestra: Evil Woman *Stevie Wonder: Superstition *Pat Benatar: You Better Run *Spike Jones & His City Slickers: That Old Black Magic *Daryl Hall: Dreamtime *From "The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh": Heffalumps and Woozles *The Eurythmics: Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This) Gallery 1987-dtv-monters-hits-03.jpg 1987-dtv-monters-hits-04.jpg 1987-dtv-monters-hits-05.jpg 1987-dtv-monters-hits-06.jpg 1987-dtv-monters-hits-07.jpg 1987-dtv-monters-hits-08.jpg 1987-dtv-monters-hits-09.jpg 1987-dtv-monters-hits-10.jpg 1987-dtv-monters-hits-11.jpg 1987-dtv-monters-hits-12.jpg 1987-dtv-monters-hits-13.jpg 1987-dtv-monters-hits-14.jpg 1987-dtv-monters-hits-15.jpg 1987-dtv-monters-hits-16.jpg Home Video The following five videos were released for home use with the songs noted. Pop & Rock Available Formats 51WGRPNZZDL._SS500_.jpg|VHS (Walt Disney Home Video 705 VS) Product-04102236742.jpg|Laserdisc (Walt Disney Home Video 705 AS) Songs Contains the following songs (complete list) * Martha and the Vandellas: Dancing in the Street * Little Richard: Tutti Frutti * Tommy Roe: Dizzy * The Diamonds: Little Darlin' * Stevie Wonder: Uptight (Everything's Alright) * The Supremes: You Keep Me Hangin' On * Elvis Presley: Stuck on You * Stevie Wonder: I Was Made to Love Her * Danny & the Juniors: At the Hop * Sheb Wooley: The Purple People Eater * Johnny Burnette: Dreamin' * Little Richard: Long Tall Sally * Jan and Dean: Surf City * Elvis Presley: Hound Dog * The Four Tops: Reach Out - I'll Be There * The Dovells: You Can't Sit Down * The Beach Boys: Dance, Dance, Dance Gallery Pop and rock vhs back cover.jpg|VHS back cover dtv dancing in street title.jpg dtv tutti frutti title.jpg dtv dizzy title.jpg dtv little darlin title.jpg dtv uptight title.jpg dtv keep me hangin title.jpg dtv stuck on you title.jpg dtv made to love title.jpg dtv at the hop title.jpg dtv purple people eater title.jpg dtv dreamin title.jpg dtv long tall sally title.jpg dtv surf city title.jpg dtv hound dog title.jpg dtv reach out title.jpg dtv can't sit down title.jpg dtv dance title.jpg Rock, Rhythm & Blues Available Formats 10956987_det.jpg|VHS (Walt Disney Home Video 706 VS) Rock, Rhythm and Blues.JPG|Betamax DTV_Rock_Rhythm_Blues-front.jpg|CED 706-1-706AS-front.jpg|Laserdisc (Walt Disney Home Video 706 AS) Songs Contains the following songs (complete list) * Hall & Oates: Kiss on My List * Jimmy Cliff: Wonderful World, Beautiful People * Richard Thompson: Two Left Feet * The Jackson 5: Dancing Machine * Gladys Knight & the Pips: Friendship Train * The Doobie Brothers: It Keeps You Runnin' * The Supremes: Stop! In the Name of Love * Marvin Gaye and Tammi Terrell: Ain't No Mountain High Enough * Stevie Wonder: Signed, Sealed, Delivered (I'm Yours) * Jimmy Cliff: You Can Get It If You Really Want * Gladys Knight & the Pips: I Heard It Through the Grapevine * Hall & Oates: Private Eyes * Burning Sensations: Belly of the Whale * The Blues Brothers: Flip, Flop & Fly (PAL VHS and Japanese Laserdisc Only) * The Coasters: Charlie Brown (PAL VHS and Japanese Laserdisc Only) Golden Oldies Available Formats V05060qicpk.jpg|VHS (Walt Disney Home Video 707 VS) DTV-GoldenOldies1-front.jpg|Laserdisc (Walt Disney Home Video 707 AS) DTV_Golden_Oldies_CED.JPG|CED Songs Contains the following songs (complete list) * The Supremes: Baby Love * Spike Jones and His City Slickers: The Blue Danube * Louis Prima and Keely Smith: That Old Black Magic * Tennessee Ernie Ford: Sixteen Tons * Barrett Strong: Money (That's What I Want) * Burl Ives: Lavender Blue (Dilly, Dilly) * Marvin Gaye: Can I Get a Witness * Annette Funicello: Pineapple Princess * Smokey Robinson and the Miracles: Mickey's Monkey * The Cadets: Stranded in the Jungle * Stevie Wonder: For Once in My Life * Annette Funicello: Tall Paul * Lena Horne: Stormy Weather * Smokey Robinson and the Miracles: You Really Got a Hold On Me * Spike Jones and His City Slickers: Holiday for Strings * The Beach Boys: When I Grow Up (To Be a Man) * Bobby Darin: Lazy River (PAL VHS and Japanese Laserdisc Only) Gallery Golden oldies vhs back cover.jpg|VHS back cover dtv baby love title.jpg dtv blue danube title.jpg dtv black magic title.jpg dtv 16 tons title.jpg dtv money title.jpg dtv lavender blue title.jpg dtv get a witness title.jpg dtv pineapple princess title.jpg dtv mickey's monkey title.jpg dtv stranded in jungle title.jpg dtv once in life title.jpg dtv tall paul title.jpg dtv stormy weather title.jpg dtv got a hold title.jpg dtv holiday for strings title.jpg dtv when i grow up title.jpg Love Songs Available Formats * VHS * on other formats needed Songs Contains the following songs (complete list) * Juice Newton: Love's Been a Little Bit Hard on Me * The Temptations: Just My Imagination (Running Away with Me) * Elvis Presley: All Shook Up * The Marvellettes: Don't Mess with Bill * Stevie Wonder: My Cherie Amour * Gene Chandler: Duke of Earl * The Drifters: Some Kind of Wonderful * Mary Wells: Two Lovers * The Marvellettes: Too Many Fish in the Sea * Dee Clark: Raindrops * The Temptations: Ain't Too Proud to Beg * Otis Redding: Try a Little Tenderness * Yes: Owner of a Lonely Heart * Sister Sledge: We Are Family Groovin' for a 60's Afternoon Available Formats * VHS * on other formats needed Songs Contains the following songs (complete list) * The Mamas & the Papas: California Dreamin' * Joey Dee: Peppermint Twist * The Beach Boys: Catch a Wave * The Shirelles: Mama Said * The Mamas & the Papas: Go Where You Wanna Go * Wilson Pickett: Mustang Sally * The Beach Boys: I Get Around * Stevie Wonder: Castles in the Sand * The Mamas & the Papas: I Saw Her Again Last Night * Aretha Franklin: Think * The Supremes: Nothing But Heartaches * The Beach Boys: Be True to Your School * Wilson Pickett: Funky Broadway * The Mamas & the Papas: Dedicated to the One I Love * Marvin Gaye & Kim Weston: It Takes Two * Stevie Wonder: Hey, Harmonica Man * The Beach Boys: California Girls Pop & Rock PAL VHS and Japanese laserdisc Several of the aforementioned songs were released on PAL VHS in Europe and Australia and on laserdisc in Japan. * Martha and the Vandellas: Dancing In the Street * Little Richard: Tutti Frutti * Hall & Oates: Kiss on My List * The Supremes: Stop! In the Name of Love * The Doobie Brothers: It Keeps You Runnin' * Gladys Knight & the Pips: Friendship Train * The Diamonds: Little Darlin' * The Beach Boys: When I Grow Up (To Be a Man) * Barrett Strong: Money (That's What I Want) * The Supremes: Baby Love * Johnny Burnette: Dreamin' * Stevie Wonder: Signed, Sealed, Delivered (I'm Yours) * The Beach Boys: Dance, Dance, Dance * The Jackson 5: Dancing Machine * The Four Tops: Reach Out, I'll Be There * The Supremes: You Keep Me Hangin' On * The Dovells: You Can't Sit Down * Spike Jones and His City Slickers: The Blue Danube * Stevie Wonder: Uptight (Everything's Alright) * Gladys Knight & the Pips: I Heard It Through the Grapevine * The Cadets: Stranded in the Jungle * The Blues Brothers: Flip, Flop & Fly * The Marvelettes: Too Many Fish in the Sea * Juice Newton: Love's Been a Little Bit Hard on Me" * The Coasters: Charlie Brown * Bobby Darin: Lazy River * Marvin Gaye & Tammi Terrell: Ain't No Mountain High Enough Gallery DTV1.JPG|Juke Box Rock Japanese laserdisc PopRockAnimationVolume2RockNGold-front.jpg|Rock 'n Gold Japanese laserdisc PopRockAnimationVolume3RockRhythmNBlues-front.jpg|Rock, Rhythm 'n Blues Japanese laserdisc 1-Juke-Box-Rock-960x690.jpg|Juke Box Rock Italian VHS 3-Rockn-Gold-760x475.jpg|Rock 'n Gold Italian VHS 2-Rock-Rhythmn-Blues-1-960x684.jpg|Rock, Rhythm 'n Blues Italian VHS Other Songs Produced DTV * The American Breed: Bend Me, Shape Me * The Ames Brothers: Rag Mop * The Andrews Sisters: Hold Tight (Want Some Seafood, Mama) * The Andrews Sisters: Straighten Up and Fly Right * The Andrews Sisters: Winter Wonderland * The Angels: My Boyfriend's Back * Anne Murray: Daydream Believer * Anne Murray: Hey Baby! * Anne Murray: Snowbird * Aretha Franklin: Respect * Bachman-Turner Overdrive: Taking Care of Business * Bay City Rollers: I Only Want to Be With You * The Beach Boys: Good Vibrations * The Beach Boys: Papa Oom Mow Mow * Beethoven: Piano Concerto No. 5 * Beethoven: Symphony No. 5 * Betty Hutton: Doctor, Lawyer, Indian Chief * Big Joe Turner: Shake, Rattle & Roll * Bill Haley & His Comets: Rock Around the Clock * Bill Haley & His Comets: See You Later, Alligator * Billy Preston: Nothing from Nothing * Billy Preston: Will it Go Round in Circles? * Bizet: Habanera (from 'Carmen') * The Blasters: I'm Shakin' * The Blues Brothers: Flip, Flop and Fly * Bobby Darin: Beyond the Sea * Bobby Darin: Lazy River * Bobby Darin: Splish Splash * Bobby Darin: What'd I Say? * Bobby Day: Rockin' Robin * Bobby Freeman: Do You Wanna Dance * Bobby Helms: Jingle Bell Rock * Bobby Lewis: Tossin' and Turnin' * Bobby Vee: Devil or Angel * The Box Tops: The Letter * Brahms: Hungarian Dance No. 5 * Brenda Lee: Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree * The Bus Boys: American Worker * The Cars: Shake It Up * The Chords: Sh-Boom (Life Could Be a Dream) * Chris Kenner: I Like It Like That, Pt. 1 * Clarence Carter: Too Weak to Fight * The Clovers: Love Potion #9 * The Coasters: Charlie Brown * The Coasters: Down in Mexico * The Coasters: Poison Ivy * The Coasters: Yakety Yak * David Bowie: Let's Dance * DeBarge: Rhythm Of The Night * Dee Dee Sharp: Do the Bird * Dee Dee Sharp: Mashed Potato Time * Dino, Desi & Billy: I'm a Fool * The Doobie Brothers: Listen to the Music * Doris Troy: Just One Look * The Drifters: On Broadway * The Drifters: Saturday Night at the Movies * The Drifters: Save the Last Dance for Me * The Drifters: There Goes My Baby * The Drifters: Up On The Roof * Duke Ellington: Take the 'A' Train * Earth, Wind & Fire and The Emotions: Boogie Wonderland * The El Dorados: At My Front Door * Ella Mae Morse: Blacksmith Blues * Elvis Presley: G.I. Blues * The Everly Brothers: Temptation * Faron Young: Country Girl * Fats Domino: Blueberry Hill * Fats Domino: I'm Walking * The Five Americans: Western Union * The Four Tops: Ain't No Woman (Like The One I Got) * The Four Tops: I Can't Help Myself (Sugar Pie Honey Bunch) * Freddy Cannon: Palisades Park * Gene Chandler: You Threw A Lucky Punch * Gene Vincent: Be-Bop-A-Lula * Glen Campbell: Country Boy (You've Got Your Feet in L.A.) * Glen Campbell: Southern Nights * Grand Funk Railroad: The Loco-Motion * Huey Lewis and The News: The Heart of Rock & Roll * Jackie Wilson: Lonely Teardrops * Jackie Wilson: (Your Love Keeps Lifting Me) Higher and Higher * James & Bobby Purify: I'm Your Puppet * James & Bobby Purify: Shake a Tail Feather * Jerry Lee Lewis: Whole Lotta Shakin' Going On * Jimmy Hughes: Neighbor (Tend to Your Business) * Jo Stafford and Johnny Mercer & The Pied Pipers Candy * Joanie Sommers: Johnny Get Angry * Joey Dee: Shout * Johnny Otis Show: Willie and the Hand Jive * Juice Newton: Angel of the Morning * Juice Newton: Queen Of Hearts * Juice Newton: Shot Full of Love * Kay Starr: Side By Side * Kool & the Gang: Celebration * Korsakov: The Flight of the Bumblebee * LaVern Baker: Jim Dandy * Leapy Lee: Little Arrows * Leo Sayer: Long Tall Glasses * Leo Sayer: You Make Me Feel Like Dancing * Lloyd Price: (You've Got) Personality * Louis Armstrong: High Society * Louis Armstrong: On the Sunny Side of the Street * The Marcels: Blue Moon * Marvin Gaye: Pride and Joy * Marvin Gaye and Tammi Terrell: If I Could Build My Whole World Around You * Maxine Nightingale: Right Back to Where We Started From * Michael Jackson: Beat It * Michael Sembello: Automatic Man * The Mills Brothers: Glow Worm * The Miracles: Shop Around * The Mouseketeers: Pig Out * Otis Redding with Carla Thomas: Tramp * Pablo Cruise: What You Gonna Do (When She Says Goodbye) * Patti Page: How Much Is That Doggie in the Window? * Peggy Lee: All Right, OK, You Win * Rare Earth: I Just Want to Celebrate * The Rascals: Groovin' * Ray Charles: Hit The Road, Jack * The Rays: Silhouettes * The Reflections: (Just Like) Romeo and Juliet * Ringo Starr: Oh My My * Roger Miller: King Of The Road * The Ronettes: Sleigh Ride * Ronny & The Daytonas: G.T.O. * Roscoe Gordon: Just a Little Bit * Rose Royce: Car Wash * The Routers: Let's Go * Rufus Thomas: Walking the Dog * Ruth Brown: This Little Girl's Gone Rockin' * Sandy Nelson: Teen Beat * Shades of Blue: Oh How Happy * The Silhouettes: Get A Job * The Skyliners: Pennies From Heaven * The Spaniels: Automobiles * Steve Winwood: While You See a Chance * Stevie Wonder: A Place in the Sun * Stevie Wonder: Fingertips, Part 1 * Stevie Wonder: Travelin' Man * Strauss: Trisch Trasch Polka * The Supremes: Love Is Like an Itching in My Heart * Tchaikovsky: 1812 Overture * Tchaikovsky: Piano Concerto No. 1 * Tchaikovsky: Violin Concerto in D * The Temptations: It's Summer * The Temptations: My Girl * Tom Jones: It's Not Unusual * Tom Petty and The Heartbreakers: Don't Do Me Like That * Tommy Dorsey: The Music Goes Round and Round * The Turtles: Happy Together * The Turtles: You Showed Me * The Videos: Trickle, Trickle * The Vogues: Magic Town Disney songs * From "Davy Crockett, King of the Wild Frontier": The Ballad of Davy Crockett (performed in Japanese by Kazuya Kosaka) * From "Dumbo": Casey Junior * From "The Fox and the Hound": The Best of Friends * From "The Jungle Book": The Bare Necessities * From "Lady and the Tramp": He's a Tramp * From "Mickey Mouse Disco": Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah * From "Mickey Mouse Disco": It's a Small World * From "Mousercise": Step in Time * From "Mousercise": I Wanna Be Like You II * From "The New Mickey Mouse Club": Mickey Mouse Club March * From "The Parent Trap": Let's Get Together * From "Pete's Dragon": It's Not Easy * From "Peter Pan": You Can Fly, You Can Fly, You Can Fly * From "So Dear to My Heart": Lavender Blue (Dilly, Dilly) '' * From "Mickey Mouse Splashdance": ''Splashdance * From "Mickey Mouse Splashdance": Mickey, She's Got a Crush on You * From "Mickey Mouse Splashdance": You Can Always Be Number One * From "Summer Magic": The Ugly Bug Ball DTV² * Alicia Bridges: I Love the Night Life (Disco Round) * Bobby Helms: My Special Angel * Ernie Maresca: Shout! Shout! Knock Yourself Out * Frankie Ford: Sea Cruise * George Strait: Am I Blue? * Huey Lewis and the News: It's Hip to Be Square * Huey Lewis and the News: The Power of Love * Jan and Dean: Heart and Soul * Jimmie Rodgers: Kisses Sweeter Than Wine * Johnny Rivers: Secret Agent Man * The Jordanaires: Pinocchio's Boogie * Len Barry: 1-2-3 * Louis Jordan and His Tympany Five: Ain't Nobody Here But Us Chickens * Ritchie Valens: Come On, Let's Go Re-Micks * The Black Eyed Peas: '' I Gotta Feeling'' * Hannah Montana: He Could Be the One * Jonas Brothers: Play My Music * Queen: Another One Bites the Dust * The Go Go's: We Got the Beat * Marky Mark and The Funky Bunch: Good Vibrations * Andy Grammer: Keep Your Hand Up * Far East Movement with Ryan Tedder: Rocketeer * Ne-Yo: Miss Independent * The B-52's: Roam * Martin Solveig & Dragonette: Hello * Jessie J featuring B.o.B: Price Tag * Bruno Mars: Just the Way You Are * Olly Murs: Dance with Me Tonight * Michael Franti & Spearhead featuring Cherine Anderson: Say Hey (I Love You) * deadmau5: Ghosts 'n' Stuff * The Beach Boys: Surfin' Safari See also *Disney Channel *The Walt Disney Company *Feet Beat Category:Television series by Disney Category:Music Category:Disney Channel Category:Music Videos